


Avengers, React!

by OrionMoka



Series: Wolf's Play [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers make a plan, Hydra files, Winter is out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoka/pseuds/OrionMoka
Summary: The Avengers decide how to handle the situation.





	Avengers, React!

Steve stares fearfully at the screen displaying the security footage. Tony is next to him, fiddling idly with a stylus.

“Anything you want to tell me Steve? I was under the impression you had this handled.”

“Tony,  _ not now. _ We were  _ planning _ on asking T’challa for help soon, I had no idea this would happen.

An Hour later the team is sitting around a holotable, watching the footage in silence. Watch as Bucky gasps awake, unable to speak, shaking Steve out of his slumber. They know he only finds rest when Steve is in the room to begin with, finds comfort in the sense of familiarity.

They listen in silence as Bucky’s words and Steve’s responses are amplified, hear the pain and anger in Bucky’s voice as he describes what had happened, what he had  _ done.  _ Steve recoils in the corner of the room as they watch Barnes fall silent, glimmers at the corner of his eyes as he falls into more unrestful sleep, as Steve runs fingers through his hair.

Tony pulls up the next footage sequence up, Steve asleep and unawares next to him as Bucky speaks to FRIDAY, beginning a search. As he rises and leaves wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, stone-faced and focused on piloting the helicopter that had woken the rest of them up. His parting words.

The Avengers sit in silence for a long time, then, soaking in what transpired only an hour ago, sifting through their thoughts in attempts to process it.

“The way I see it,” Tony finally breaks the silence, downing the last of his coffee, “We can either go directly after Barnes, or get ahead of him and find the kid. Seeing as we  _ just  _ got the Accords off the table for good, I think we go after the kid, get to him first. If we can find him and bring him home, Barnes will follow- Cap, no,” he holds a hand up to stop the impending speech, “let me finish. We go after Barnes now, it’s not going to look good no matter how we explain it. 

We can  _ monitor _ him, keep an eye on the situation, but we let him go. The more people looking for this kid, the faster we find him, the faster we get Ice Cube back. Capiche?” he looks around, seeing a few nods. Steve does the same, after a moment of considering.

“Alright,” Stark drums his fingers on the table, “FRIDAY, be dear, show us what’cha got.”

“Of course Sir, here are the compiled HYDRA files available in keyword search of Pet,” the AI responds, and the room goes silent again.

There is so much information the holotable is overflowing, digital file projections spilling down onto the floor.


End file.
